vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon J. Plankton
|-|Plankton= |-|Plank-Ton= Summary Plankton is the main antagonist of the SpongeBob series, and is always at odds with his longtime foe, Mr. Krabs. What he severely lacks in brawn, he more than makes up for in brains. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak. Unknown with weapons, inventions and gadgets''' | '''8-A Name: Sheldon J. Plankton Origin: SpongeBob SquarePants Gender: Male Age: 76 (Born November 30th, 1942) Classification: Plankton/Microorganism Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 2), Regeneration (Mid-High, quickly reformed himself after being reduced to ashes), Immortality (Types 2 and 3. Can still remain conscious after being stepped on, in which he is usually reduced to goo; can regenerate from his injuries within a short timeframe), Underwater Breathing (Type 1), Flight via jet packs, Energy Projection via laser guns, Magic, Color Manipulation (with Color Nullifier), Durability Negation and Power Nullification with Goo Goo Gas and Senior Citizen Spray (Can turn anybody into a dumb, helpless baby and a frail elderly person respectively), Explosion Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Stealth Mastery (Can crawl into opponents, sneak into the Krusty Krab with ease, and use his tiny size to go around places), Information Analysis (with Karen), Preparation (Usually invents machines, gadgets, and devices), Heat Vision with Imitation Krabs, Mind Manipulation (with Chum Bucket Helmets, Mind Control Remote, Professor Plankton's Mind Control Shampoo, etc), Dimensional Travel with the switch-lives-just-to-know-what-it's-like-o-microfier, Empathic Manipulation via Jerktonium (Causes people to become bitter and miserable), Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level, split apart two atoms with his own hands), Weapon Mastery (Created and used all of his advanced tech), Resistance to Acid Manipulation | All previous, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Large Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: Varies '''from '''Below Average level '''usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well). Unknown with weapons, inventions and gadgets | '''Multi-City Block level (Easily kicked Burger Beard this hard) Speed: Athletic Human, possibly Superhuman (Even while being far smaller than the main cast, he has been shown to be able to keep up with Spongebob) | Supersonic (Can keep up with Spongebob in his Invincibubble form) Lifting Strength: Varies depending on the episode. Typically Below Average, higher at his peak.| Class 25 (Lifted a large motorboat) Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak. Unknown with weapons, inventions and gadgets | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level '''at his peak. '''Unknown with weapons, inventions and gadgets | Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: Less than a centimeter, higher with his equipment | Extended melee range via sheer size Standard Equipment: Varies based on the episode. Some of his inventions and gadgets include: * Imitation Krabs: An animatronic replica of Mr. Krabs controlled from the inside. It possesses the ability to talk, disguise itself as a toaster, and has a heat vision that can incinerate a bag of garbage. However, on its belt buckle is a penny coin slot which activates its self destruct sequence if inserted, creating an explosion large enough to destroy the Krusty Krab. * Chumbot: A powerful robot that can devastate whole buildings in Bikini Bottom. * Mind Control Bucket Helmets: Helmets made to look like hats; upon activation, they will stick themselves onto the victim's head, controlling their mind. * Karen: The computer wife of Plankton that can analyze anything and can create holographic food. * Death Robot: A one-wheeled robot featuring a target selection system, and a mallet to smash its targets with. It also sports arms strong enough to rip open a wall in the Krusty Krab and split Mr. Krab's shell in two with ease. * Color Nullifier: A machine capable of zapping objects to strip them of color. * A list can be found here Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Despite being incompetent and being consistently outsmarted by Mr. Krabs, Plankton is able to create all of his inventions including Baby gas, a color nullifier, a Sonic Cannon that destroys every known material in the universe, and Stench-vision goggles) Weaknesses: Very small, extremely stubborn, very incompetent (Once forgot that he needed to blink), has a lack of properly thinking a plan through at times | The head is his weak spot Key: Base | Plank-Ton Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Animals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Evil Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Age Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Information Analysis Users